I'll Follow You Anywhere (MelloXReader)
by PrincessMikimoto
Summary: Mello decides to leave Wammy's House, as his life long friend, you follow him. But would his obsession of defeating Kira tear you two apart? Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

*You and Mello are both 14 years old at Wammy's House*

"Hey Mello, wanna go play outside?" you asked.

"Yeah, wait for me. I gotta go put on my shoes," he responded

The bell rang and all the kids are hurrying to go outside and play. You stood with your back against the wall waiting for Mello. Finally he comes out, but he's also pushing another kid to the ground.

"Mello, why are you such a bully?"

"Because it's fun (Y/N), you should really give it a try," he said, while giving you a smile.

His smile made your heart beat a hundred times faster, as you felt your face getting hot. Did you have a crush on Mello? NO WAY! You were too busy trying to be number one at Wammy's House, you were only fourth behind Near, Mello, and Matt. The last thing you were worried about is a silly boy!

OK...

Maybe you did have a crush on him.

Just a little tiny one.

Tiny like an ant.

Old man Roger comes and stop Mello's bullying.

Good! I hate it whenever Mello bullies the other kids. But no matter how much of a bully or how rude he is, I still always hang around with him. I don't know why. I've been his friend for such a long time, I don't even think I remember my life without him.

"Mello, come into my office. Near, you come along too," Roger says while looking at the white-headed boy solving a puzzle on the floor.

"Ooooooo! Roger, can I come too?" I asked.

"No," he responded.

"Oh okay then."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Mello laughed.

Well that was embarrassing. The three walked into Roger's office, closing the door behind them. I sat on the outside, close to the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"What is it Roger?" I heard Mello's voice on the other side.

"L is dead," Roger told them.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT?!" You heard Mello's scream, he was always too emotional.

You sat down against the door, L is dead.

How?

Was it Kira's fault?

L was the best of the best, is this world really even safe anymore?

You were lost in your thoughts until you heard Mello's voice, "I'm going to live my life my own way!"

He opened the door, not knowing you were leaning against it. You fell backwards and hit your head against the hard floor.

Mello stepped over you and walked to his room, mad at the entire world. You peaked into his room to see him packing his stuff into a suitcase.

"Mel-" you began your sentence, but he cut you off.

"Are you coming or not?!" he shouted at me.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Don't make me say it again! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"

"Yes I'm coming. But where are we going?"

"Don't ask, go pack up your stuff and let's go!" he is making such a big commotion, the other kids around us are starting to stare.

"Ok, let's get out of here," he tells me.

"Why are we leaving Wammy's?" I asked him.

"I'm going to live life my own way," he replied.

We made our way out of the orphanage, not making eye contact with the many staring children. Someone grabbed your arm to try to make you stay, but you continued to keep your head down, not making eye contact with anyone.

Mello and I walked out into the pouring rain, I took one last look at the orphanage. This is the last time I'll ever see this place again.

Mello, you just don't know. No matter how bad your temper is, no matter how much of a bully you are, no matter how mean you are, I'll follow you anywhere.

Always.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Mello have spent the last five years wandering around, sleeping in a different shelter every night. There's not a single day that passes by where you don't think about going back to Wammy's House, but you would never leave Mello, you care about him too much to let him wander these cold streets all alone.

You two had enough money to rent a hotel room for the night, it wasn't anything fancy but it was pretty decent, considering you didn't have much money to begin with.

"(Y/N) wake up," you felt him nudge you.

"Mello, what time is it?"

" 11 pm, get up now. Grab only one bag and put only the most valuable things in there. Also pack some water, I found a place where we can stay permanently. But it's quite a far walk from here."

"Ok, when do we leave?" You asked him.

"Right now, we have to start walking now. Since it's still dark I don't think that many people are gonna be out, so not many eyes are gonna be on us. After we walk to a certain location, a car will be there to pick us up and get us to where we need to be."

"Ok," was all that I could respond to him.

"Make sure you grab all important papers, we don't need anyone knowing that we've been working on the Kira case and we definitely don't want those documents to get into anyone else's hands! You got that (Y/N)?!" Mello shouted.

His voice was demanding and cold. Ever since we left the orphanage, he's been obsessed with capturing Kira before Near does. He's not the same guy that you've been friends with for so long.

We walked for three hours straight.

"Mello, I'm getting tired," you whined.

"Keep walking (Y/N)! Stop complaining! I hate people who complain all the time!" He snapped at you.

His words stung, but no matter what, you just couldn't find it in you to just leave him by himself.

You and him kept walking until you reached the middle of nowhere. This is literally the middle of nowhere, there's not a single thing here at all. This is a desert, no trees, no anything!

"We've got here a bit early, the car will be here in about five minutes," Mello assured you, after seeing the worried look on your face.

He was correct, not too long after, a sleek black car pulled up in front of you. Mello and you got into the backseat.

The driver turned around to look at the two of you, "Make the girl wear a blindfold, we can't let her see where we're going."

Mello took the blindfold from the driver and put it over your eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mello, what if these people try to kill me? Why do I have to wear a blindfold? I'm scared," you whispered so only Mello could hear you.

"(Y/N) do you trust me?" He asked.

"I trust you Mello, but I don't trust our driver, he seems pretty shady. I can't even see where we're going."

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," he said.

He wrapped his arm around your lower back, "I promise you'll be safe, as long as I'm here with you. Try to calm down a little," he whispered in your ear, his lips lightly grazing on your ear lobes.

Him doing this just makes your heart flutter. Why was he like this? He would go weeks without speaking to you, even though you two were always around each other. He was always too busy working on the Kira case. Then he would have his random moments where he would actually talk to you and he would smile and laugh.

This is different though, he's never actually made intimate physical contact with you before.

He slowly took his arm away from your lower back and gently held your hand. The warmth of his hand was comforting.

Remember that tiny little crush you used to have on him back at Wammy's House, those feelings might be coming back.

You felt the car come to as complete stop. You must be here already, you reached behind your head to remove the blindfold.

"Hey! Girl! Keep that blindfold on!" The driver commanded you.

"(Y/N) grab my hand," Mello told you.

Both of you got out the car, he lead you inside a building, it smells like smoke and alcohol in there. He finally took of my blindfold. You looked around and saw guns, drugs, and all kinds of scary things. Why are there so many scary looking dudes in here?

"We're joining the mafia," Mello told me.

"WHAT?!"

"Keep your voice down, we're about to go meet the boss," said Mello.

He lead you to where you believed was the living room. There's a big dude on the couch, sitting next to him were two big chested women wearing very revealing cloths, you and Mello approached the big guy. He must be the leader of the mafia. You looked at the two women on side of him, starting to feel a bit self conscious.

"So Mello is it?" The big guy asked, addressing Mello. "The name is Rod Ross, if you have a plan to get rid of Kira then we'll help. Ever since that Kira guy popped up, we've all been force to go into hiding in fear of getting killed by Kira for our crimes."

He paused and turned his attention to you, "Who's this girl?" He asked Mello.

"This is (Y/N)." (you use an alias, the only person who knows your real name is Mello and you're the only one that knows Mello's real name).

"Ok? Then why is she here?" Rod Ross questioned Mello again.

"Oh, because she's my girlfriend," Mello responded, grabbing a hold on your hand again.

'WHAT?! GIRLFRIEND?! THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING CRAZIER AND CRAZIER!' You thought.

"We're a packaged deal, if you want me then you'll have to accept her as well. Besides, she's really intelligent and has great deductive skills. She'll definitely be beneficial in helping to solve the Kira case. The two of us have already gathered a good amount of information on Kira already," Mello continued to say.

"Fine, the girl can stay," Rod Ross responded. "Mello your room is upstairs," he looked at you next, "Since you're Mello's girlfriend you could stay in the same room as him."

"O-okay," you replied. Your legs were shaking and your voice was soft, you truly were scared for your life.

'Mello, what have you gotten us into this time?' You thought.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Mello walked to the bedroom you were sharing together.

"Mello, I have no idea what you've gotten us into!" you yelled. You couldn't take it anymore, all your life you've always followed Mello around like a lost dog. You were sick and tired of it.

"Mello, I'm not just some idiot who's going to follow you around anymore! I'm done! I can't believe this, I can't believe I actually followed you all the way here. How could I have been so weak, so dumb, so stupid, to just do whatever you tell me? I'm doing all of this for someone who doesn't even care about me. Mello, what kind of a fool do you take me for?"

Mello just sat on the edge of the bed, not even facing you whenever you spoke.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm not a dog that will just listen to your every command. You hear me? I don't know anyone else who would be as loyal to such a hot-headed asshole like you, except me. I was the stupid one, and all that's gotten me is being in this Mafia. Mello, you wanna know something? There wasn't a single day where I didn't regret leaving Whammy's House and following you around everywhere. I wanted to go back every single day, if I would've listened to myself then I wouldn't be in this place right now! I was by your side, all these years. Living in random shelters, barely having food, always having to travel to a different city all the time...All because I'm in love with you..."

You saw Mello hunch his shoulders a bit, but he still had his back towards you.

"It's time I stop being a dummy and become my own person. Your friendship these past 19 years will be cherished by me forever, but it's time I put this behind," you were barely holding in your tears now.

Your face was hot, and your body was trembling. Finally you couldn't hold it anymore and walked into the bathroom to cry, but you only let out a few tears. Crying won't get you anything now, you've already gotten yourself into a big mess.

You walk back into the bedroom and see Mello laying on one side of the bed, 'What an idiot," you thought.

You walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down, your back turned against Mello, his back was turned against yours as well.

You heard him shift his weight on the bed, suddenly he turned so his back wasn't facing yours anymore. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around your waist from behind. You grabbed his hand to take it off of you but he only gripped tighter. He moved closer to your body and whispered in your ear, "(Y/N), please don't leave me."


	5. Chapter 5

You didn't get any real sleep last night, you kept waking up at random times and would lay awake for a few hours until you fell back asleep. It was now morning time, you were still laying in bed with Mello's arm wrapped around your stomach and his erection pressing against your lower back.

"Goodmorning pretty girl," he said tiredly while breathing lightly on your neck.

You grabbed his arm and threw it off from on top of you, you get up and grab a suitcase and start putting your belongings in it.

"(Y/N) what are you doing?" Mello asked.

"Leaving, dumbass," you responded.

"Heh, you know you're not really going to leave. So drop the tough girl act and make yourself acquainted here in the mafia," he said, while giving you a small smirk.

"Mello, if you really think I'm going to stay in a place like this and be stuck with a bunch of lowlife criminals, then you're wrong. There's nothing here for me, so I'm leaving. For real."

Mello got up from the bed and walked briskly towards you, he grabbed your wrist while you were trying to place your clothes into the suitcase.

"Mello let go of me!"

"(Y/N) we both know that you're not really going to leave so stop acting like a little bitch!"

You looked at him, dead straight into his eyes.

"Mello. Let. Go. Of. My Wrist."

He finally let go of you and you finished the rest of your packing.

You made your way towards the exit, with Mello walking right behind you.

"Well, this is goodbye then Mello. It's been a nice 19 years."

"Stop your bluffing, you won't get far before you turn and come back here (Y/N)."

You quickly turned away from facing Mello, smacking him in the face with your long waist-length hair in the process, and walked outside the Mafia hideout.

You closed the exit doors behind you and started walking. You had no clue where you were, but all you knew was that you needed to just keep walking to get away from this place.


	6. Chapter 6

And so, the journey begins.

You had no idea where you were or where you're going, all you knew was that you needed to break free and become your own person.

You were panting and out of breath. The mafia hideout is literally in a desert in the middle of nowhere.

It's hot and you're miserable, sweaty, and have no water.

'I don't want to have to do this, but I may need to go back to the mafia. It's too hot and I might die,' you thought to yourself.

'Ok, I'm gonna go back.'

You turned around and started walking back to where you left from.

"Hehe, well you didnt last too long did you?" Mello sneered.

"Well, I walked for a VERY LONG TIME in the hot humid weather with no water. I had no idea where I was and where I was going either, so I would say I handled myself perfectly fine in that situation!" You snapped at him.

"(Y/N), you were only gone for five minutes."

...

"What? Only five minutes? Are you sure Mello?"

"You left at 9:47 am and came back here at 9:52 am," he said, looking at you with the blankest expression ever.

"Well it may have been only five minutes but it felt like five hours. You try to go walk out there and see if you could last five minutes."

"Did you come back because you were scared... or was it because you missed me?"

"Mello! Don't be stupid! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! You're the reason why I'm in this mess right now!"

"And yet you still come running back to me (Y/N), that's some pretty strong hate."

"I only came back because I didn't know where to go and what to do, if I did then I would be in another country already, far away from you."

"You keep saying you're in a big mess, but I don't see anything wrong. When you decided to leave with me six years ago you must've known that we were gonna get into some trouble at times. Before we arrived at the Mafia we were bums living in a different shelter every night, sometimes we couldn't even find a place to stay and slept on the streets. (Y/N) this is the best we've had it so far, why are you being so pissy now?"

"Mello! I ... I don't know what to say right now! But you didn't win this argument! I'm going to my room to think of a better argument and when I think of one, I'm gonna come outside and we're gonna argue again, and I'm gonna win!"

"Heh, you're cute," he said softly under his breath, but it was loud enough for you to hear.

'UGH! That darn Mello! Always being so hot and annoying and charming! I CAN'T STAND HIM! I HATE HIM!'

You walked briskly into your room and threw yourself on the bed. Those five minutes of walking had really worn you out, you decided to talk a short nap.

Maybe you might dream of a better argument to use against Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

In a way, you were kind of glad that you didn't leave the Mafia. If you did you wouldn't be in the comfort of your room and sleeping on a nice cozy bed like you are now.

You fell asleep when suddenly you heard ... gunshots?

What's going on in here? You changed your mind. You wish you would've left the Mafia. It's so noisy here.

You sigh, got out of bed, and walked into the main room to see what the commotion is all about.

"(Y/N)! RUN TO THE MONITOR ROOM NOW! I'LL MEET YOU THERE IN A SECOND!"

"Mello! What's going on?"

You were afraid, the NPA is here and they're shooting. Mafia member after Mafia member, dying and falling on the ground. Their lifeless bodies leaving a permanent scar in your memory.

"(Y/N)! WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING AROUND HERE FOR DUMBASS?! GO AND HIDE IN THE MONITOR ROOM!"

You quickly ran up to the monitor room, you found a space to hide underneath a desk. You pulled up a chair and used it to conceal your body.

The door flung open, good thing it was just only Mello.

"Mello, I'm scared," you whispered, while still hiding underneath the desk.

"It's fine, I have everything under control."

"The NPA have guns and they're looking for us. You do not have things under control! Why are they after us? We never did anything wrong?" At this point, you were whisper-screaming at Mello.

"We're in the Mafia, did you forget that, stupid?"

"Oh, I forgot," you replied. You didn't dare to move from your hiding spot, the last thing you wanted to do was die.

"They're outside of this room, (Y/N), I want you to stay hiding under there. Do not make a sound, don't whimper, don't gasp, and don't scream."

"I want you to smash the cameras on your helmets, and throw your weapons over the railing," Mello commanded the NPA officers who were standing outside the door.

You heard someone enter the room.

"Soichiro Yagami, maybe I _should've_ killed you back then." You heard Mello's voice, he didn't sound frightened at all, as a matter of fact, he sounds entertained.

'Mello, please be careful,' you thought.

You were so scared. So much shaking, so much trembling, your breathing got shorter and faster and your heart rate skyrocketed. You decided to silently cry since that made things a little bit better most of the time.

It seems like an eternity has passed.

Multiple gunshots were fired. More people entered the room.

"This is over Mello! Surrender now!"

'Oh no! Did they shoot Mello?!' Your thoughts were going wild. What would you do without Mello? Is he dead?

Before your very eyes, the Mafia hideout exploded.

You felt a body on top of yours like someone was trying to shield you.

'What the fuck? Did the damn building just blow up?' You kept all thoughts to yourself, not daring to speak out loud.

"(Y/N)"

Mello. He was the one who shielded you. He's alive. And bleeding. Half of his face looks melted. You can't see much, you felt faint.

"I got you." Mello caught you just before you fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

****WARNING! SOME VERY INAPPROPRIATE SCENES****

Since Mello blew up the Mafia a week ago, you two relocated into an apartment. Matt, an old friend from the Wammy's House is also staying with you two. It's the three of you now working on the Kira case together.

But you don't know if you could even consider yourself a part of the "Catch Kira Before Near Does" team. All you've done was argue with Mello, cry, complain, and since that explosion last week, all you've done was just lay in bed the whole entire time.

You decide to get out of bed, you walked into the living room. The only person in there was Mello, meaning that Matt was either still sleeping or playing video games.

You looked at him. A large scar covering the left side of his face, but still as gorgeous as ever.

'Mello... Mihael Keehl... if you hadn't tried to shield me, maybe you wouldn't have gotten so hurt. Maybe I would've died.'

"So you finally got out of bed huh?" Mello questioned whenever he noticed you.

You nodded.

"Well what do you want? I'm busy working on the Kira case."

"Nothing, I'm sorry for bothering you."

You turned to walk away when you had a sudden change of heart,

"Mello, could I apply some ointment on your scar?" You asked.

"Huh?" He looked at you strangely. "Umm, sure. Yeah, you could."

You pulled up a chair to sit next to him, applying the ointment to his face as gently as you could not wanting to hurt him. You couldn't help but noticed how handsome he looks, his hair has gotten longer and messier and he looks soooo yummy with that scar!

You can't be thinking like this, this is just too wrong. You're his friend, and right now the Kira case is our main priority.

You move some of his hair away from his face so you could apply the ointment on him.

'Mello... Mihael Keehl... you are one crazy guy. I can't believe you blew up the entire Mafia hideout and killed so many people in there. The NPA officers had to be dead right? I hope they are, so they don't come after us again.'

You caressed his cheek carefully, not wanting to put too much pressure on his wounded area. Is this what it feels like to have someone precious to you?

Ever since he shielded you from the bomb explosion, you couldn't stop thinking about him. I mean, you've always had a little crush on him since the very beginning but now it's real.

I still can't believe he blew up the hideout. WELL HE CAN BLOW UP THIS PUSSY TOO! Hehe!

"What are you smiling about sweet girl?" Mello asked.

"Oh, umm. I ummm, I remembered something funny, it was really funny. That's the reason why I'm smiling. Because I remembered something very funny."

"Can you tell me? I want to smile too."

'Mello, you are just so hot! What do I tell you? "I want you to murder my pussy the same way you murdered everyone back at the Mafia hideout." No I can't possibly say that.'

"I remembered how when we were both six years old at Wammy's House, you kicked a ball at Old Man Rogers face," you responded.

"Oh, yeah hahhahahhahahah! Good times," Mello laughed.

The sound of his laughter is like the sound of beautiful music. His smile like a priceless painting.

"Well I gotta get going now, I applied the ointment to the area that had the scar. I'll be working on the Kira case from my room."

But you just couldn't walk away, you had to tell him how you felt.

"Mihael."

"Mihael? I haven't heard that name in a while. Call me Mello, just to be safe."

"Ok. Mello." You moved closer to him. "I want you to explore my body like a castle."

"Are you feeling ok? Why are you suddenly being so weird?" He asked.

"Mello, you know how I feel about you. I want you to explore my body like a castle."

"(Y/N) what does that mean?"

You stood up and looked at him while he was sitting down on his chair.

"It means that I want you to roam every part of my body, every twist and turn, and every curve. I want you to be excited whenever you discover something new and don't stop until you've seen every inch of it. Explore my body like a castle Mello."

"Well if that's how you feel then..."

He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close. His face so closed to yours, you could smell his chocolate-scented breath, causing chills to run down your spin. Your breasts pressing up against his chest, you felt nothing but desire.

He moved his face even closer toward yours. Is this gonna happen? His lips softly pressing against yours. Your breathing got rapid, your heart fluttering, your hands shaking.

"Let's go inside the room," he suggested.

"I'll follow you anywhere," you responded obediently.


End file.
